1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical gripping forceps with two gripping jaws movable relative to a main body. More specifically, the present invention relates to surgical gripping forceps with movable gripping jaws, with each gripping jaw having a stationary pivot axis relative to the main body, and a lever arm, and with the lever arms being articulated via at least one push element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves gripping forceps known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,390. As noted in '390, the gripping jaws of these forceps are disposed on a jointly used pivot pin. The pivot pin intersects the midline of the main body of the forceps. In this way, the lever arms molded at the gripping jaws, through which gripping jaws are moved, can inevitably be developed relatively short. Also, a separate push element acts on each lever arm of the gripping jaws.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the need for substantial claming force in a small size while allowing for customary or minimized actuating force.